gundamfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Kira Yamato
Kira Yamato ist einer der Hauptcharaktere und der Protagonist in Gundam SEED und Tritagonist in Gundam Seed Destiny. Kira ist Adoptivsohn von Caridad und Haruma Yamato und Cagalli Yula Athha's Zwillingsbruder. Sein Geburtsname lautet Kira Hibiki. ---Neuer Artikel -> In Übersetzung Personalität & Charakter Kira ist ein Pazifist, aber trotz seiner Abneigung gegen Krieg und Konflikte ist er mehr als willig zu kämpfen, denn dies bedeutet seine Freunde und Angehörigen zu beschützen. Aufgrund seiner freundlichen und sensitiven Natur wird oft behauptet, dass er zu weich für den Krieg ist. In der fortschreitenden Serie wird Kira durch die Menschen, die er getötet hat und denen, die er nicht geschafft hat zu beschützen traumatisiert, was ihn ständig bei der Verteidigung der Archangel verfolgt. Nach seinem Kampf mit Athrun beginnt er sich zu fragen, was getan werden muss um alle Konflikte zu beenden und kommt zur Feststellung, dass er so viele Tragödien verhindern muss wie möglich, in dem er versucht zu kämpfen ohne jemanden zu töten. Allerdings wird er weiterhin gezwungen auf dem Schlachtfeld zu töten. In Destiny ist Kira's allgemeine Persönlichkeit ruhiger, erwachsener und philosophischer. Durch seine Pilotenfähigkeiten und der Tatsache, dass er Bruder der Regentin von Orb ist, hat er sich den Respekt der Soldaten des Orb Millitärs verdient. Oft handelt Kira in einer Art, welche ihn am besten als widerwilligen Helden beschreiben. Vielleicht bedingt dadurch das er ein Mobile Suit Pilot ist sieht, er sich nicht als ein Anführer-Typ, sondern überlässt oft Führungsentscheidungen Lacus oder Cagalli. Kentnisse & Fähigkeiten Als ein Coordinator verfügt Kira eine hochentwickelte Hände-zu-Augen Koordination, größere körperliche Stärke, eine beschleunigte Heilung und höhere Intelligenz als ein durchschnittliches menschlisches Wesen. Durch einen scharfen Sinn und einer rapiden Informationsverarbeitungsfähigkeit, kann Kira auf der Stelle eine Situation im Kampf auffassen. Schnell analysiert er das Schlachtfeld und stimmt seine Technik zu jeder Gefechtssituation, inklusive Gefechte im Weltraum, in der Erdatmosphäre, in Wüstenumgebungen und unter Wasser ab. Kira ist imstande das Betriebssytem eines Gundams zu modifizieren während er sich mitten im Gefecht befindet um noch höhere Leistungen zu erzielen. Obwohl ihm wirkliches millitärisches Training fehlt entwickeln sich Kira's Kampffähigkeiten rasch und großartig je mehr Zeit er in Schlachten verbringt, zusammen mit der Beherrschung des SEED mode. In der Gundam SEED Serie wird gezeigt, dass Kira keine Erfahrung mit Handfeuerwaffen hat und es vorzieht sie nicht zu benutzen. Mu musste ihn in Episode 44 erinnern, seine Waffe zu entsichern während sie sich auf der Verfolgung von Rau auf der Mendel Station befanden. Allmählichh mit den Ereignissen in Gundam SEED Destiny haben sich seine Fähigkeiten mit Handfeuerwaffen bedeutsam verbessert, was man beim zweiten Attentatsversuch auf Lacus Clyne in Copernicus City auf dem Mond sieht. Gundam SEED Vor SEED Via Hibiki war schwanger mit zwei Kindern - Zwillinge welche Kira und Cagalli genannt werden sollten. Ihr Ehemann, Ulen, brauchte eine Testperson für seine künstliche Gebärmutter, ein Apparat gemacht um den Geburtsprozess von Coordinatoren abzuwickeln. Zu ihrem Entsetzen benutzte Ulen Kira's Fötus um ihn in einen Coordinator abzuändern, aber die Prozedur funktionierte - Kira würde ein makelloser Coordinator sein. Bald danach ereignete sich eine Tragödie - ein rachsüchtiger Rau La Flaga brannte das Haus nieder in dem sich Ulen, Via und Al Da Flaga befanden. Kira und Cagalli schafften es, das Attentat zu überleben. Um die Kinder zu verbergen und beschützen wurden sie getrennt - Caridad und Haruma Yamato adoptierten Kira während Uzumi Nara Athha Cagalli adoptieren würde. Viel mehr weiß man nicht über die Vergangenheit Kira's danach, nur das er sich mit einem kleinen Jungen namens Athrun Zala anfreundete. Die zwei wurden dicke Freunde und als Athrun weggerufen wurde, gab dieser ihm ein Trennungsgeschenk - einen Robotervogel, genannt Birdy (Torii in der japanischen Fassung). Allerdings wird Kira seinen Freund früher wiedertreffen als er sich zu denken vermag und in einer anderen Position. Kreuzfeuer in Heliopolis Im Jahr C.E. 71 lebte Kira in der neutralen Raumkolonie Heliopolis wo er sein friedliches Sein damit verbrachte mit seinen Freunden Sai Argyle, Kuzzey Buskirk, Miriallia Haw, Tolle Koenig und Sai's Verlobten Flay Allster an der Hochschule teilzunehmen. Allerdings wurde Heliopolis am 25. Janurary von ZAFT Truppen angegriffen. Die Kolonie wurde in einen Zustand des Chaos geworfen und die Zivilisten wurden gezwungen die Unterkünfte für die Evakuierung aufzusuchen. Während der Evakuierung stolperte Kira über eine mysteriöse junge Frau und entschied sich ihr in Sorge um ihre Sicherheit zu folgen. Als die beiden auf der Suche nach einem Evakuierungsschutzraum in den Industriebezirk kamen, sahen sie schlussendlich in einer Fabrik zwei Mobile Suits der Erdallianz, den GAT-X105 Strike und den GAT-X303 Aegis. Die junge Frau brach durch die Enthüllung, das sich Allianz Mobile Suits in einer neutralen Kolonie wie Heliopolis befanden zusammen und beschuldigte ihren Vater für diesen Missstand. Während sich die junge Frau in einem Schockzustand befand, gab Kira ihrer Sicherheit immmer noch Vorrang und ließ sie zu ihrem Erschrecken in einem der Schutzräume zurück. Als Kira sich auf der Suche nach einem weiteren Schutzraum befand, bekam er den Kampf zwischen einem ZAFT Soldaten und einem weiblichen Offizier der Erdallianz mit. Weil sich die Offizierin in Gefahr befand warnte Kira sie auf die Anwesenheit eines weiteren ZAFT Soldaten hinter ihr. Während er der Erdallianzoffizierin Murrue Ramius, die verletzt war half, erkannte er einen auf sie zustürmenden ZAFT Soldaten als sein Kindheitsfreund Athrun Zala. Die zwei Freunde waren wie betäubt sich hier mitten auf dem Schlachtfeld zu treffen. Murree unterbrach sie und versuchte Athrun zu erschießen. Dieser aber floh sich in den Aegis und entkam in diesem. Murrue verfolgte ihn im Strike, in dem sie auch Kira mitnahm. Während ihrer Verfolgung des Aegis wurde der Strike von Miguel Aiman in seinem ZGMF-1017 GINN abgefangen. Murrue war kein Gegner für Miguel, da sie nicht in der Lage war den Strike vernünftig zu steuern, weil sie keine große Ahnung von der Kontrolle eines Mobile Suits hatte und zusätzlich der Strike selber noch über ein unfertiges Betriebssystem verfügte. Allerdings, nachdem er seine Freunde in Gefahr sah, übernahm Kira den Strike von Murrue schaffte es das Betriebssystem so modifizieren, dass der Strike sein volles Potential gegen den GINN entfalten konnte. Durch die unglaubliche Kampfstärke des Strike wurde Miguel zum Rückzug gezwungen. Nach dem Kampf teilte Murrue Kira und seinen Freunden mit, dass sie unerlaubt in ein millitärisches Geheimnis der Erdallianz reingestolpert waren. Ihnen wurde befohlen den Kommandos der Allianz folge zu leisten im Austausch ihrer Leben, während Kira den Strike weiterhin zu steuern hatte. Anfangs weigerte Kira sich den Strike zu führen, aber Mu La Flaga erklärte Kira das er der einzigste sei, der in der Lage wäre dies zu tun und somit auch der einzigste an Bord der Archangel war, der die Sicherheit seiner Freunde und des Schiffes sicherstellen könnte. Ausgerüstet mit dem Launcher Striker Pack attackierte Kira den gerade aufgetauchten Rau Le Creuset und beschädigte dessen CGUE, was aber auch eine weitere Beschädigung der Kolonie, die durch die vorherigen Gefechte schon stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde, nach sich zog. Nachdem er auf das Sword Striker Pack gewechselt hatte bekämpfte und tötete Kira den zurückgekehrten Miguel. Der Sieg wurde aber dadurch getrübt, dass die Beschädigungen von Heliopolis ein Maß annahmen, den die Kolonie nicht mehr zu verkraften vermochte und diese in folge dessen kollabierte. Nach der Vernichtung der Kolonie barg Kira eine Rettungskapsel und brachte sie an Bord der Archangel. Unter den Passagieren befand sich Flay Allster. Auf der Archangel Während der ersten Konfrontation zwischen Kira und Athrun nach der Zerstörung von Heliopolis, versuchte Athrun ihn zu überzeugen ZAFT beizutreten, was dieser ablehnte, da sich Personen auf der Archangel befanden, die er beschützen wollte. Der erste Stop der Archangel war die Eurasische Asteroidenbasis, Artemis. Dort versuchte man Kira und den Strike gefangenzunehmen um sie für ihre eigenen Zwecke einspannen zu können. Sie entkamen nur durch die Verwirrung, die Nicol Amalfi und sein Blitz Gundam stifteten als dieser sich in die Basis schlich und diese ausschaltete. Während der Suche nach Versorgungsgütern begegnete Kira einem GINN, der die Ruinen um Junius Seven erkundete. Widerstrebend musste er diesen zerstören, barg aber die Rettungskapsel, die dieser gesucht hatte. Inside it was Lacus Clyne, pop idol amongst the PLANT and Athrun's fiancee. Kira is attracted to Lacus and the two start to bond, amazed with how everyone has treated her - with the exception of Flay Allster. However, things would turn serious as Natarle Badgiruel would use Lacus as a bargining chip after a battle goes utterly south, leading to the death of Flay's father. Angered by this, Kira attempts to smuggle Lacus out of the Archangel, though is aided by his friends. Kira calls out Athrun to pick her up and again, Athrun attempts to recruit Kira. When Kira refuses once more, the two vow to shoot each other down the next time they met in combat. Later, Kira is court-martialed by the Archangel's senior staff, but all charges are dropped due to him being a civilian. After the event, Flay blames Kira for not protecting her father from the ZAFT pilots because he was trying to protect his kind, shaking him. After meeting up with Admiral Halberton, Kira and his friends are given honorary rankings for their services. However, Kira decides to join the other Heliopolis survivors and return to Earth. At the same time, ZAFT soldiers attack the descending Archangel and Halberton's forces attempt to give the battleship a fighting chance to escape. Moved by the gift of a young girl name Elle, Kira decides to stay and fight, only to find Flay trying to suit up herself. After telling Flay that he'll fight for them all, she gives him a kiss, which he eagarly returns. Engaging the ZAFT Forces, he finds himself fighting not only Athrun, but Yzak Joule and his modified Duel Gundam Assault Shroud. Filled with vengence of Kira giving him a massive scar on his face, Yzak and Kira find themselves battling close to the Earth's gravitational pull. In the process, the escaping civilian shuttle zips past them, seperating them. Yzak, mistaking them for Alliance soldiers, turns his beam rifle on them and destroys the shuttle. Horrified, Kira goes catatonic as the Strike goes into freefall. The Archangel is force to alter course to rescue Kira, not knowing if the Strike's Phase-Shift Armor can survive reentry. Recovering, Kira finds Flay by his bedside. As he recovers, Kira's wracked with grief as he realizes that he let everyone down and let them get killed. Noticing Kira's vulnerability, Flay takes advantage of him and the two have sex. When Kira's called back into action, his methods are much more brutal - all of it being played by Flay. Zu Gast beim Desert Tiger After the Archangel lands in North Africa, they are attacked by a ZAFT squadron lead by the Desert Tiger, Andrew Waltfeld. Due to Kira being inexperienced in combat in the desert, he could not pilot the Strike properly. He managed to again, reprogram the Strike's operating system to adapt to the environment. With the Desert Dawn intervening, the ZAFT forces retreat. Kira then is reunited with Cagalli Yula Athha, the girl he helped escape from Heliopolis, Cagalli has been worried about him and is shocked to see him piloting a mobile suit. After a squadron of ZAFT's TMF/A-802 BuCUEs under the command of Andrew destroy the town of Tassil, Cagalli and other members of the Desert Dawn recklessly chase after them. Several resistance fighters, including Cagalli's friend Ahmed El Fasi, are killed, though Kira arrives in time to save Cagalli. Later, the two of them are sent to gather supplies. As Kira and Cagalli sit down for lunch, they meet a (poorly but effectively) disguised Andrew Waltfeld. Blue Cosmos terrorists attack, targeting Andrew. In the confusion, Kira saves Andrew from being shot in the back. Andrew thanks Kira, and he sheds the disguise, Cagalli realizes who he really is. Andrew's girlfriend Aisha takes Cagalli to get cleaned, When Cagalli confronts Andrew, he pulls out a gun and asks Kira if a war will end when all of your enemies are destroyed. Andrew says he does not know why Kira is fighting his own kind, but as long as Kira pilots the Strike, they are enemies. He then puts the gun away stating that his home is not a battlefield and that Kira had saved him. Because of that, he lets Kira and Cagalli leave. Because they know each other, Kira and Andrew find it difficult to fight in the next battle, where Andrew pilots the new TMF/A-803 LaGOWE to face Kira personally. Kira asks Andrew to stop because the battle is over, but Andrew is determined to keep fighting until one of them is dead. Kira activates his SEED abilities and destroys the LaGOWE that Andrew is piloting. Kira cries after the LaGOWE explodes because he did not want to kill Andrew. Flug über den Indischen Ozean While traveling on the Indian Ocean, Kira remembers his final battle with Andrew, the death of Flay's father, and the destroyed civilian shuttle and begins to cry. Cagalli hugs him and tells him everything will be okay, and finds herself holding his hand. She tells him not to get the wrong idea, as she simply wants him not to cry anymore. She asks why he is with the Earth Alliance when he is a Coordinator, he recalls being asked that many times. Later, when the Archangel is undergoing repairs at Orb, Kira ends his relationship with Flay. It is unclear whether he realized she was manipulating him or not. He also helps create a new OS for naturals to pilot for Orb's MBF-M1 M1 Astray. He also meets Athrun face to face, who is spying to see if the Archangel is in Orb. Although Athrun knows Kira is the Strike pilot, he does not reveal this to the others in his ZAFT team. Before he leaves Orb with the Archangel, Cagalli shows Kira that his parents are watching him depart. Kira asks Cagalli to apologize to them for him, explaining he cannot see them right now, especially when he might say things that he may regret. Kira tells her to be safe and thanks her. As he turns to go inside the Archangel, Cagalli embraces him and tells him not to die and to come back to see her again, which Kira promises. Ein tragisches Duel While en route to the Earth Alliance Alaskan base JOSH-A, the Archangel is attacked by Athrun and his comrades. During the initial skirmish, Kira damages all of ZAFT's opposing mobile suits. However, Kira accidentally kills Nicol Amalfi, a close friend of Athrun's and pilot of the GAT-X207 Blitz, when Nicol tries to protect Athrun. Athrun realizes that Nicol's death could have been prevented by killing Kira, and he vows to do so the next time they meet. In their next battle, Kira's friend Tolle Koenig is killed when Athrun destroys the FX-550 Skygrasper he was piloting. Kira and Athrun (both activating their SEED abilities) try to kill each other to avenge their dead friends, and Kira winds up seriously injured when Athrun attaches the Aegis to the Strike and bails out before the Aegis self-destructs. In the confusion, the Archangel is forced to retreat, leaving Kira behind. Aneignung des ZGMF-X10A Freedom Unbeknown to everyone, someone else was watching the final duel between the two friends - Junk Guild tech Lowe Guele. Pulling Kira out of the Strike's wreckage, Lowe delivered him to Reverend Malchio, who in turn delivered him to Lacus and her father, Siegel Clyne in their home within the PLANT. During this time, Lacus and Kira grow closer to each other. Lacus tells Kira that he is safe and that he can stay as long as he wants to. However, he overhears a message to Lacus' father Siegel Clyne, from Council member Eileen Canaver that PLANT chairman Patrick Zala lied about ZAFT's newest major operation and that the bulk of ZAFT forces are actually on their way to crush JOSH-A in Alaska, the main base of the Earth Alliance military and where the Archangel is currently stationed. Kira decides to leave PLANTs and save his friends onboard the Archangel. Lacus helps Kira enter a ZAFT base and gives him the ZGMF-X10A Freedom, then kisses his cheek. Kira then returns to Earth in his new mobile suit. During the Battle of JOSH-A, Murrue warns Kira about the underground Cyclops system and Kira alerts both ZAFT and Earth Alliance soldiers of the impending danger. Yzak Joule refuses to believe him and attacks Kira with the Duel. Even though Yzak killed Elle and the other refugees, Kira refrains from killing him in return. Instead, he disables the Duel and saves Yzak from the Cyclops blast, keeping with his vow to limit casualties for any and all sides on the battlefield. After the battle, Kira is reunited with the crew of the Archangel. However, he tells them that he isn't siding with ZAFT nor with the Earth Alliance - he just wants to fight to save everyone from the war. Kira's actions have an effect on the rest of the crew later on. Returning to ORB, Kira is reunited with Cagalli, who thought Kira was dead. The reunion was cut short, however - Muruta Azrael, leader of Blue Cosmos, thus de facto ''leader of the Earth Alliance, arrived outside ORB's territorial boundaries with a ultimatum - join the Earth Alliance and help them wipe out ZAFT or be considered an ally to ZAFT's forces and be destroyed. Knowing these terms are unacceptable, Kira heeds Uzumi's call and aids in the defense of ORB. With the aid of the captured Buster Gundam and it's pilot Dearka Elsman, along with the sudden arrival of Athrun within the Justice Gundam, the first invasion is repelled. Afterwards, the three pilots talk about their place in the war The Earth Alliance attacks Orb again. Uzumi Nara Athha gives Cagalli a photograph of her and Kira when they were infants and tells her that although she is leaving her father she will not be alone, for she will be with her brother. When Cagalli shows Kira the photo after the ''Archangel and the Kusanagi ascend into space, he is shocked, especially since the woman holding them is not Caridad Yamato, the only mother he has known. Die Mendel Kolonie Verschwörung Hoping to persuade his father, Patrick Zala, that the war was pointless, Athrun leaves the crew and heads back to the PLANT, Kira following partway. Soon after, the battleship Eternal makes its escape, holding Athrun, Lacus and the surprisingly alive Andrew Waltfeld inside. Kira comes to the rescue and drives the persuers away. Stopping within the Mendel Colony, the Three Ships Alliance is formed as Kira and Lacus reunite. Lacus, however, breaks down and cries in Kira's arms, finally able to grieve for her father's death due to Patrick's zeal in wiping out the moderates within the PLANT Supreme Council. Soon after, both ZAFT and EA forces discover the Archangel in Mendel Colony and attempt to take care of the battleship. In the resulting battle, Kira and Mu would chase Rau deep inside Mendel Colony and into the laboratories within. It is there that Rau revealed the truth of Kira's parentage and who he truly - a perfect Coordinator, the Ultimate Coordinator. Using their shock as cover, Rau escapes and launches the captured Flay inside a lifepod. Reentering the battle, he hears Flay's voice, calling out for someone to save her, that she had the key to ending the war. Kira moves to rescue her, but by doing so, he's disabled by the Forbidden and Raider Gundams. After Athrun drags Kira back, Kira ends up coming to inside his bed with Lacus watching. Hallucinating, Kira instead sees Flay during their moment and has another panic attack, leading to Kira to cry on Lacus's lap, stopping Cagalli from asking about the picture and their parents. The day before the final battle, the Junk Guild is called in to repair and resupply the trio of battleships. There, Kira finally meets Lowe face to face. Schlacht bei Jachin Due Just before the final battle, Lacus helps Kira come to terms with his true origins and admits her love for him by giving him the ring that belonged to her mother. Kira responds with a thanks for her support and kisses her on the cheek. In the ensuing battle, Kira, using the Freedom Gundam's METEOR system, engages the Earth Alliance's Peacekeeper force, aiding in shooting down all the nukes before they can get to the PLANTs. In the process, Kira encounters Rau again, this time in his new Providence Gundam. The fight is utterly onesided as the Providence's DRAGOON System overpowers the METEOR system. It is here that Rau's plan comes to be known: as the flawed clone of Al Da Flaga, Rau seeks to punish humanity - both Natural and Coordinator alike - for their actions. During the fight, a lifepod from the ravaged Dominion battleship nears the battle, holding Flay. Kira attempts to rescue Flay again, intercepting a beam rifile shot. Sadly, their reunion is bittersweet: a DRAGOON shot destroys the lifepod, killing Flay. Kira is overcome with grief, realizing that she could have been saved had he focused more on the battle than trying to get to her. With a brand new resolve, Kira returns to fight Rau one last time. Though the Freedom is damaged, Kira cripples the Providence with an attack that penetrates the cockpit killing Rau and his mobile suit is destroyed by the self-destruction of GENESIS. As hostilities come to an end, Kira is rescued by Athrun and Cagalli in Cagalli's Strike Rouge. Gundam SEED Destiny Kira has been living on a secluded island (one of the Marshall Islands) in Orb territory since the end of the war. He and Lacus have spent the last two years after the war assisting Reverend Malchio and Kira's adoptive mother with his orphanage. The Junius Seven Colony Drop Incident, which triggers the Second Bloody Valentine War forces the group to move in with Murrue Ramius and Andrew Waltfeld at their shared mansion in Orb. The mansion is destroyed by an unknown force of Coordinators trying to assassinate Lacus. The attempt on Lacus's life forces Kira to once again pilot the Freedom and participate in combat in order to protect his loved one, despite her reluctance in his taking up arms again. He still abides by his policy to limit casualties, by disabling the opposing mobile suits in SEED mode, though the pilots then self-destruct their machines briefly shocking him. Orb joins the Earth Alliance, forcing Kira and Lacus return to the Archangel and take up secretive residence in the Kingdom of Scandinavia. Before leaving Orb, Kira kidnaps Cagalli from her arranged marriage to Yuna Roma Seiran, despite Cagalli's initial objections. He also helps Cagalli realize her mistake in letting Orb side with the Earth Alliance and helps her come to terms with her errors in judgement, despite her good intentions. Rückkehr auf das Schlachtfeld After a period of being part of the Archangel crew, Lacus decides to go into space to investigate what is going on, although Kira initially objects as he would not be able to watch over her, she assures him she will be careful and holds him to reassure him. Lacus, Andrew, and the shuttle they have stolen are nearly shot down, but Kira protects them. Kira continues to fight in the rebuilt ZGMF-X10A Freedom. His first sortie with the Archangel is in the Dardanelles, trying to stop the OMNI/Orb offensive against the ZAFT battleship ''Minerva''. He destroys the Minerva''s main "Tannhäuser" cannon, causing severe damage to the ship, Kira then disarms several mobile suits on both sides of the skirmish. Kira is blamed for causing the death of ZGMF-X2000 GOUF Ignited pilot Heine Westenfluss by the hands of ZGMF-X88S Gaia pilot Stella Loussier (both were trying to attack Kira and Heine got in Stella's way). Kira, accompanied by Cagalli and Miriallia Haw, secretly meet with Athrun in Crete, where they are spied on by Lunamaria Hawke. Athrun says they will not end the war by their methods and Cagalli must return to Orb if she wants Orb to leave the Earth Alliance. Kira tells Athrun that he distrusts ZAFT's leader, Gilbert Durandal, since Lacus was targeted by a special ops team of Coordinators using newly designed ZAFT Mobile Suits. Though Athrun returns to ZAFT, both sides are affected by the other's words. Kira intervenes again in the Earth Forces/Orb battle with the [[Minerva class battleship|''Minerva]] in Crete, where he saves the Minerva from a possible finishing blow. Kira confronts by Athrun in the ZGMF-X23S Saviour. Due to the situation around them, primarily his distraught twin sister, Kira declares that if Athrun thinks that the Archangel's presence in trying to stop the battle is pointless and that Cagalli is to blame for Orb's path, then that makes Athrun his enemy. Kira easily defeats Athrun this time, and dismantles the Saviour, taking care not to injure Athrun. Freedom's letzte Schlacht Kira and the Archangel soon go to Berlin to fight against the monstrous GFAS-X1 Destroy, and are eventually joined by the Minerva, along with Shinn Asuka's Impulse. Kira kills Stella Loussier, the pilot of the Destroy. Soon after, PLANT Chairman Gilbert Durandal orders the destruction of the Archangel and the Freedom during the mission code-named "Operation: Angel Down". Freedom is attacked by Shinn and his ZGMF-X56S Impulse, who has prepared for this battle. Taking advantage of Kira's unwillingness to fight with him and Impulse's ability to replace damaged parts on-the-fly, Shinn defeats Kira. Kira shuts down Freedom's nuclear reactor before losing consciousness and is retrieved from the ocean by Cagalli in the MBF-02 Strike Rouge. Schutz der Eternal und Erhalt des ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Soon after, Athrun Zala and Meyrin Hawke defect from ZAFT after being framed by Rey Za Burrel and Gilbert Durandal. While they recover from being shot down., Lacus and her ship Eternal come under attack by newer ZAFT's Zaku and Gouf squadrons after investigating the remnants of the space colony Mendel for clues about Chairman Durandal's plans. Kira rushes into space in Cagalli's Strike Rouge mounted on booster rockets, but the Strike Rouge is seriously damaged from numerous attacks. Andrew Waltfeld provides cover in a ZGMF-X88S Gaia and tells Kira to go into the Eternal to pick up his new unit. On the Eternal, Kira and Lacus are reunited and she presents Kira with the newly constructed ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom albeit with some hesitation. He uses his new mobile suit to disable the attacking forces. Kira then returns to Earth with the Strike Freedom to help Cagalli defend Orb, which is under ZAFT attack because Yuna Roma Seiran and his father Unato had provided refuge for the Logos leader Lord Djibril. Lacus Clyne flies down in the ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice Gundam to deliver it to Athrun Zala. Zweite Schlacht um Orb Shinn in the Destiny tries to defeat Cagalli's ORB-01 Akatsuki, when Kira arrives to defend her. While Cagalli withdraws to deal with the political situation, Kira and Shinn battle. After Shinn has to withdraw back to the Minerva, Kira then disables many of the ZAFT mobile suits invading Orb. Shinn relaunches accompanied by Rey in the Legend. They double-team Kira until Athrun arrives in Infinite Justice, after which Kira faces off against Rey's Legend, while Athrun engages Shinn in melee combat. After the ZAFT forces withdraw, Athrun loses consciousness. Kira, in Strike Freedom, catches the Infinite Justice in mid-air, preventing him from crashing. Back aboard the Archangel, Kira removes Athrun's helmet and flight suit, revealing that Athrun's wounds have re-opened and are bleeding profusely. Kira then orders a stretcher to bring Athrun to the Archangel's sick bay, where he recovers, tended to by Meyrin. Rückkehr ins All Lord Djibril escapes into space during the battle. ZAFT forces withdraw from Orb and the Minerva is sent to reinforce the ZAFT Lunar Team's attempt to destroy the Earth Alliance's Lunar-Based Laser Cannon, Requiem which has fired and destroyed some of the PLANTs. During that time, Kira is promoted to Admiral and appointed as the Commander of the Orb Space Fleet. The Archangel is also officially commissioned into the Orb Military Fleet and assigned as Kira's flagship. Archangel is ordered to the lunar city of Copernicus to gather intelligence on Durandal's operations. Cagalli stays in Orb to coordinate the recovery and lead the country. The Archangel returns to space and docks at Copernicus City. Kira, Lacus, Athrun, and Meyrin attempt to gather intelligence under the guise of a shopping trip. There, they receive Meer Campbell's red Haro containing a message from Meer saying she is afraid of being killed. Athrun and Meyrin suspect it is a trap, but Lacus insists on meeting Meer. It is a trap. Sarah, Meer's bodyguard, has organized a team of assassins to kill Lacus. Athrun, Kira, and Meyrin fight them off, protecting Lacus and Meer. Athrun requests backup from the Archangel which sends Mu La Flaga (Neo Roanoke) to aid them in the ORB-01 Akatsuki. After his arrival, the badly injured Sarah, makes a final attempt to kill Lacus, but Meer is mortally wounded instead. Shortly after Meer's funeral, Durandal announces his "Destiny Plan" to the world and his vow to eliminate anybody who does not follow him. Orb, the Kingdom of Scandinavia, and the Atlantic Federation all denounce Durandal's plan. Orb orders their space fleet to stop Durandal from accomplishing the "Destiny Plan" and prevent the destruction of Orb. Schlacht um Messiah: Angriff auf REQUIEM In the final battle, Kira orders Athrun and the Archangel to disable the Requiem directly, while the Strike Freedom confronts Rey's ZGMF-X666S Legend. Kira tries to persuade Rey to stop fighting and supporting Durandal before disabling the Legend. After that, the Strike Freedom attacks the space fortress, Messiah, leading to its eventual destruction. Kira then exits the Strike Freedom and searches for Gilbert Durandal in the command center of Messiah. While they are talking and pointing guns at each other Talia Gladys, the captain of the Minerva as well as Durandal's lover, and Rey Za Burrel, who has been Gilbert's most dedicated follower, also arrive and draw pistols. Rey shoots Durandal, he had been enlightened by Kira's words and dreams of a future, which would have been suppressed by Durandal's Destiny Plan. Before Kira leaves the Messiah, Talia Gladys asks Kira to tell Murrue Ramius, her Archangel counterpart, that she has a son and she wishes Murrue to meet him someday. Kira agrees and leaves the Messiah in Strike Freedom before it falls onto the moon surface and explodes. Talia and Rey stay with Durandal. Folgezeit Afterwards, at the ravished Orb memorial previously visited by Shinn and Kira in episode 8, Athrun introduces Kira to Shinn as the pilot of Freedom. Shinn is stunned by the identity of the pilot whom he tried to defeat numerous times, and previously met before without that knowledge. Kira asks Shinn to make peace with him and asks Shinn to join him and Athrun in the fight for humanity's peace. A crying Shinn agrees. In the ending credits of Gundam SEED Destiny: Special Edition, Kira is wearing a white ZAFT uniform reserved for important military officials. When Kira and Lacus saw each other in the PLANTs they immediately rushed towards one another and hugged each other, surprising most of the people present. Pics Gallery Kirayamtomkv_004823639.jpg|Kira (13, C.E. 68) kira-yamato-1.gif|Kira Yamato (C.E. 71) Kirayamatomkv_001140599.jpg|Kira (16, C.E. 71) 3a. Kira Yamato.jpg|Kira with Torii Kira_Yamato_003.jpg|Kira (18, CE 73) YamatoKiramkv_002233400.jpg|Kira Yamato (C.E. 73) Kira_Destiny.png|Kira, 18 (C.E. 73) KS.jpg|Kira in SEED mode S2.jpg|Kira's SEED mode (First Method) S1.jpg|Kira's SEED mode (Second Method) Kira Yamato.jpg|Kira's White ZAFT uniform KiraLacus3.jpg|Kira and Lacus with their ZAFT uniforms Gundam-Seed-Destiny.jpg|Kira and Lacus kira y lacus.jpg|kira and lacus Anhang *Kira is currently the holder of the highest military career advance in Gundam, starting at the rank of Ensign and getting promoted to Admiral status without moving through any other ranks. This growth in rank surpasses even Char Aznable's record advance during the One Year War, in which he was promoted two ranks from Lieutenant Junior Grade to Lieutenant Commander after the Battle of Loum, and promoted two ranks again from Lieutenant Commander to Captain after joining the Mobile Assault Force. *The Astray X manga features mercenary Canard Pars, the only failed Ultimate Coordinator prototype known to survived. Canard, consumed by an inferiority complex and hatred towards Kira, and constantly thought fruitlessly searches for him with the intention to defeat him and become the true Ultimate Coordinator. During the course of the series he abandons this goal and finally comes to terms with himself. It is unknown whether Kira is aware of Canards existence. However, two Ultimate Coordinators meet directly each other in Super Robot Wars W, as rival at first, and as ally after Canard joins Valstrok (the battleship of the game's protagonists', Kazuma and Mihiro) as has been done previously by Kira. *In Delta Astray, Reverand Malchio refers towards the children playing that "Master Kira Often played with the Children". This could show more of Kira's soft side and more of his character outside of the battlefield. *There is some irony between Kira's seiyuu, Soichiro Hoshi, and his English voice actor, Matt Hill. In the english dub of Gundam Seed Matt Hill voices Kira (whom is originally voiced by Soichiro) and In the japanese dub of the popular American cartoon series "Ed, Edd n Eddy" Soichiro voices Ed (Whom in turn was originally voiced by Matt Hill). *Kira Yamato is one of the most popular Gundam Seed characters, having placed 1st place in most recent polls. *In many installments of the Super Robot Wars franchise, Kira has been called out on his actions during various moments of both Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny. One of the more recognizable moments has Kamille Bidan, Quatre Raberba Winner, and Neon Genesis Evangelion's Shinji Ikari berate Kira when he attempts to talk down to Sai. *Many fans nicknamed Kira as Kira "Jesus" Yamato for his "always right, never wrong" acts and words. Beside it, his marvelous piloting skill and his ability to defeat multiple opponents at once without killing them is also a consideration for the nickname. *Kira's voice actor, Soichiro Hoshi is also the voice actor of Macross Frontier's character Brera Sterne. Coincidentally, both Kira and Brera are superior pilots in their series. Their boarding machine ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom and VF-27γ Lucifer are also technologically more advanced than the most other mechs in both series. The two met and serve as formidable characters in Super Robot Wars L ''and ''Another Century's Episode: R. *Some fans consider Kira as a newtype due to the newtype flash effect when he launch Strike Freedom's Super DRAGOONs for the first time. He was also able to sense the presence of those who are also presumed to be newtype such as Mu La Flaga/Neo Roanoke and Rey Za Burrel which also led to speculation that he is a newtype. In Gundam Musou series, Kira will become a newtype after completing some requirements in the game. But in Super Robot Wars series, newtype is not listed as one of his passive skill/ability, which still makes the uncertainty whether he is a newtype or not. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Gundam SEED Charaktere Kategorie:Gundam SEED Destiny Charktere Kategorie:Cosmic Era Charaktere